Patch list
First Mention An item system was first mentioned by the original Admin in 2010. Minecraft had recent become popular on the site, and Admin had taken part in the game as well. Admin sent out a mass message, and stated he was thinking about installing an item system with crafting similar to the one on Minecraft. However, no items were actually put into the site until two years later. Alpha Items Beta Items Dictator Patch Vladmir Lenin.jpeg|Vladmir Lenin - 2000 FJ Points Saddam Hussein.jpeg|Saddam Hussein - 2000 FJ Points Rafael Trujilo.png|Rafael Trujilo - 2000 FJ Points Papa Doc Duvallier.jpeg|Papa Doc Duvallier - 2000 FJ Points Old Castro.png|Old Castro - 25 FJ Points Napoleon Bonaparte.jpeg|Napoleon Bonaparte - 2000 FJ Points Juan Peron.jpeg|Juan Peron - 2000 FJ Points Joseph Stalin.jpeg|Joseph Stalin - 2000 FJ Points Idi Amin Big.jpg|Idi Amin - 10000 FJ Points Ho Chi Minh.jpeg|Ho Chi Minh - 2000 FJ Points General Musharaf.jpeg|General Musharaf - 10000 FJ Points Gaddafi.png|Gaddafi - 1000 FJ Points Gaddaffffiiiiii.jpeg|Gaddafi #2 - 2000 FJ Points Fidel Castro.jpeg|Fidel Castro - 2000 FJ Points Ferdinand Marcos.jpeg|Ferdinand Marcos - 10000 FJ Points Chairman Mao.jpeg|Chairman Mao - 10000 FJ Points Rapper Patch August 19th President Patch August 20th All of the Presidents Of the U.S.A ((Except the current U.S. President Barrack Obama) Raw Food Patch August 20th Raw Chicken Raw Tuna Raw Zombie Meat Raw Bacon Raw Turkey Uranium Ore Iron ore Skin changed Bugs: Turkey Couldn't be picked up more than once (Fixed) Certain older items are no longer transparent (Being Fixed) Nightmare Patch (Also 11-99 Dubs) August 20th Chest of pure Evil Statue Of Dear Leader DSend Statue Dubs 11,22,33,44,55,66,77,88,99 Added You have no Life Book of Rape Mephisto statue The Patch that made everything lag Comment from Pinkie Pie (Admin) Crafting update coming in 1-3 weeks. Short preview: - Allows multiple items to be traded at once. - Disenchant skill: Can disenchant your items for a portion of their points and turn them into FJ points. - Blacksmith skill: Can use your forge to smelt ingots, then use ingots + recipes to create armor. - Cooking skill: Can use food items to bake or cook foods. - Tailoring Skill: Can use raw fabric and create clothing, hats, banners, etc. - Mystery items: Can spend FJ points on mystery items that may or may not be a rare. - Gambling stones: Can spend money on a gambling stone that may let you hit the jackpot. - Jewelry Crafting Skill: Can collect raw gems/stones and create jewelry. - Gifting: Give item(s) to users. - Up to 100 new random items with original graphics added. - Item Sets: Collect sets of an item and combine them into a super item (use your presidents and rappers for something!) Two contests for this month: Giving an evil toast (worth 2.5 mil) to whoever has the most unique items (meaning different item total) by the end of the month. I will create a 100k unique item that only you will have, to the first person to collect 15,000 of the same item. Why? I want to see if someone will waste their time doing it. Question: Pinkie, what do I get for all of those items that you stopped dropping? Answer: I might increase their point value or make it so you can combine them for a special item. When I first started this I had no idea what I was doing. Now I know at least a little about what to do.